


Marcas

by Kikinu



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su padre le da dos palmadas en la espalda, seguida de un guiño cómplice. Nora suelta un bufido, para luego reír por lo bajo. Casey lo mira reprobatoriamente, mientras Lizzie sonríe tenuemente y Marti suelta una risita chillona.</p><p>Edwin no entiende nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcas

Su padre le da dos palmadas en la espalda, seguida de un guiño cómplice. Nora suelta un bufido, para luego reír por lo bajo. Casey lo mira reprobatoriamente, mientras Lizzie sonríe tenuemente y Marti suelta una risita chillona.

Edwin no entiende nada.

— Mmm… ¿me perdí de algo? — pregunta, sintiéndose algo tonto.

— Pues, por lo visto no, ¿verdad, campeón? — dice su padre y todo es aún más extraño porque ‘campeón’ no es una palabra que usen mucho en él.

— Oh, George, déjalo. Edwin, ¿cuándo vamos a conocer a tu novia?

Y eso lo descoloca aún más. ¿De qué novia están hablando?

— ¿De qué…? — comienza a preguntar, mas Derek lo interrumpe, una sonrisa predadora en sus labios.

— Ya sabes, Ed, la que te hizo esos chupones en el cuello.

Edwin está seguro que redefinió el concepto de ‘ruborizarse’, porque siente como si las mejillas se le estuviesen quemando. Tonto Derek, la próxima vez el que termine todo marcado va a ser él.


End file.
